Separated
by EstrellaQueAdmiro
Summary: After a tragic car accident, Alice is left shaken up with only her brother, Emmett, and boyfriend, Jasper's support. Once her father, Dr Carlisle Cullen, warms to her again, he meets Esme, who soon becomes Alice's worst nightmare. AU. All human.
1. Injuries

**A/N Hey! This is one of my new fics. I have titled it as "Separated", and you will see why later, though it could be this title for several reasons. It starts off sad, I admit. But that's just how it goes. It gets happier, but then sad again. There's a dark tone to this story all the way through. I'll update as often as I can! **

My mother and I stood outside our favourite clothes store, in a close, motherly embrace.

"Oh, Alice! You've spoiled me today! It's been the best day of my life," Mom gushed, "I'm so proud to have you as my daughter!"

"All I did was take you shopping, Mommy," I giggled, and then my face was cupped in her loving hands.

"I know, honey, but you paid for everything with your money. _Your_ money. You're doing so great! You're getting amazing grades at school, earning your own money with your waitressing," she smiled, and then planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled too, resting my head on Mom's chest.

"I love you, Mommy," I murmured.

"You're the most amazing daughter anyone could wish for. I couldn't be more proud," she stroked your hair, "And you're so beautiful!"

I blushed, "Liar," then walked to the car with my mom, giggling.

"It's so sweet of you to buy me so much stuff!" Mom repeated as she drove.

"You're so welcome, Mom!" I replied, "You deserve it."

"Aww," Mom smiled, but then I screamed.

"Mom! Look out!"

A car was heading straight for us, but before we could do anything, it was too late.

I woke up, my head throbbing and my arm in agony. My leg was stuck under the crushed dashboard.

"Alice! Alice! Please be alright, angel!" Mom cried desperately.

"Mom!" I screamed, "I can't move!"

"Relax, baby, everything will be alright," Mom soothed, "I promise."

"Someone, help!" I yelled, and someone came to my Mom's window. My eyes were too unfocused to see them properly, but they disappeared from sight after a moment.

After another few minutes, I heard another car, and we were driven into again.

"Mom!" I screamed as she was jolted forward. I couldn't see if she was breathing, but her eyes were close. I had never been more terrified in my life.

"Mom! Wake up! Mommy!" I shrieked, not caring about my throat beginning to hurt.

It took a few minutes before people stopped to call an ambulance. A gentle looking woman kneeled by my window.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" a woman asked.

"I think my arm's broken, "I wailed, "Please help my Mom!"

"It's alright, honey, you'll be fine," she sighed.

"What about my Mom?" I sobbed, "I just want her to be alright!"

I heard sirens, the loud noise making my head spin.  
>"The ambulance is here," the woman said softly. She was told to step back as fire-fighters had to cut me and my mom from the car.<p>

"Hold still, sweetie," one fireman soothed, "We'll get you out of there."

I was getting frustrated. No one was reassuring me about my mom, no matter how many times I asked.

"My Mom!" I cried loudly.

"You're going to be just fine," he replied, but I could tell he was only trying to shut me up.

I whimpered as the paramedic gently moved my leg after the firemen cut it away from the dashboard.

"It hurts," I wailed, "I'm scared!"

"It's alright, sweetie," a female paramedic said softly, "You're father's been informed, and he and your boyfriend are waiting at the hospital."

The paramedic was small and thin, with light brown hair and grey-blue eyes. She only looked a little older than me. This reassured me a little.

The fireman gently lifted me up and carried me to a stretcher. I felt like a helpless doll in his muscular arms. I didn't like my inferior sense of being.

"Where's my Mom? Is she alright?" I demanded.

"She's in the other ambulance, sweetie," the female paramedic told me, "Do you want me to sit with you?"

I nodded, letting out a whimper and sobbing once more.

We got to the hospital, and I saw my Dad waiting with Jasper, my long term boyfriend.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped, but Carlisle stopped him from running to me.

"Jazz!" I gasped in unison, but then looked up at the nurse walking by my stretcher.

"I want my Dad and boyfriend with me," I begged, "Please!"

"Okay, honey. They can sit by you while the doctors examine you."

"What about my Mom?" I asked, feeling like a broken record.

The nurse didn't answer, but then I saw I had been taken to the same room as my mother, who was in worse condition than me. I was too far away from her to reach and hold her hand, but then Jasper sat by me. That, luckily, distracted me from the state Mom was in. My boyfriend gently slid his hand in mine.

"Everything will be alright," he murmured, "I'll look after you. Your Dad will too."

I was about to smile, when I was put in agony. The doctor inspecting my leg had moved it gently, causing me to scream. Dad insisted he helped me.

"It's all OK, Alice," he soothed in his familiar, fatherly tone. He assisted the nurses in gently washing the blood from the deep wound in my leg. Jasper held my hand a little firmer.

"We'll look after you," he said quietly as he kissed my cheek. As he moved back, I could see the tears welling in his eyes. I knew he hated seeing me in that way.

"I'm so scared!" I wept, and then Carlisle gently placed a mask over my nose and mouth. Jasper's gentle hand stroked my hair as I slowly lost consciousness, just as my Mom was rushed to surgery.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome. I'd like any constructive criticism as I like to know how I can improve in future. Also, just a random hint – if you need a Beta Reader, then please go to my Beta profile! :P **


	2. Pebble

**A/N: As you can tell...I do like having flashback dreamlike things...this one is to show a background of Alice's childhood and personality, and to show how reliant she can be on people.**

_During my unconsciousness, my mind reminded of the time when I was ten, when I had lost one of my only best friends. I had always struggled fitting in, but my two big brothers, and my best friend, Rosalie and Jasper, her twin, all looked out of me. We all hung around together at school, and were a tight group. We kept ourselves to ourselves, and so we were viewed as outsiders to the other schoolkids. Edward was three years older than me and Emmett was two years older than him. During school, Jasper and Rose kept me company the most, as we were in the same grade, and we shared most of the same classes. Edward and Emmett were in high school by then, and they had no trouble making friends. Due to my unusually small height and a shy, sensitive nature, I was always an easy target for bullies._

_I remembered the time when our family dog, Pebble, passed away. He had always been one of my best friends, ever since I was a baby. One of the earliest memories I had were of sitting on my mother's knee, petting Pebble's soft golden fur. When I was ten years old, he had to be put down after several health issues. My parents never did tell me what those issues were, but I didn't care.  
>"I'm so sorry, honey," My Mom had said softly as I wailed, "Pebble was very sick, and now he's an angel in doggy heaven, wagging his tail and running around. He wouldn't want his best friend to be sad."<em>

_Pebble was a beautiful golden retriever, and he _never_ misbehaved, even when he was a puppy. Mom had always told me that he'd followed her everywhere when she was pregnant with me, and when I was born, he constantly guarded me protectively. Every time I got more verbal or occasionally physical abuse at school, Pebble was always there at home, and he'd always be prepared for a cuddle._

_Once the news had been broken to me, I had hidden in my room, clutching his collar tightly in my young hands. Edward came quietly into my room and hugged me close as I cried loudly._

"_I want Pebble!" I wailed, clinging to my brother. He knew how important our dog was to me, and I knew he'd adored him too._

"_I know," he sniffed, "I miss him too, Ali."_

_Emmett came into the room as well, pulling his little sister onto his knee. He and Edward had never got on, in fact they fought _all _the time, but they both doted on me._

"_Mom said that if you want, we can get another dog," he said softly._

"_But it won't be like Pebble!" I sobbed._

"_You're upsetting her!" Edward glared as his older, stronger brother._

"_No one asked your opinion, Edward," Emmett snapped fiercely._

"_Stop fighting!" I screamed, "I don't want fighting."_

"_Yes, _Edward_," Emmett sneered, "Go away."_

_Edward didn't fight back, in fear of upsetting me. He left the room, and I clutched at Emmett._

"_I didn't get to give him a goodbye cuddle," I whimpered feebly. Emmett held me close, stroking my hair and making soft hushing sounds._

"_It's alright. He'll know you love him, and he'll watch you from doggy heaven," he soothed quietly. My brother had always been big and quite muscular, and could be _very_ scary when he wanted to be, but to me, he was the sweetest, gentlest brother anyone could wish for._

_Emmett and Mom held my hands as we held a little funeral for Pebble. I laid a flower on Pebbles 'grave', then a drawing I had done of him._

"_I love you, Pebble," I sobbed, and Emmett pulled me into him. _


	3. Tragic News

I stirred, groaning and opening my eyes.

"Alice!" Both Jasper and my father gasped.

"Mommy? Where's Mom?" I looked around the pristine hospital room, but realised I was the only patient in the room. Tears came to Dad's eyes.

"Jasper, can Alice and I have some time alone, please?" he murmured, his voice shaking. Jasper nodded, kissing my forehead and quickly leaving the room.

Dad sat on my bed, his arms around me.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so glad you're safe. If I'd lost you, I'd have lost both of my girls," he started to cry, burying his head in my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered, "I don't understand."

"Your Mom...she's...she's left us," he choked out, "Her head injuries were too serious."

"No," I whispered. I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it. My Mom couldn't be dead.

"You were so lucky, Alice. The worst damage was your leg," Dad whispered, kissing my cheek.

"No. You're lying. She's not dead. She can't be dead!" I wailed.

"I know it's hard, sweetheart. I'm sorry, "he soothed, stroking my hair.

"No!" I screamed, "She's not dead! Stop lying! Stop it!"

"Alice, Alice, please calm down," Dad sounded frantic. I broke down in sobs, wailing loudly.

"Why her?" I wept, resting my head on Dad's chest, "Why didn't I die instead?"

"Don't say that," Dad said firmly, "No one wanted this to happen to either of you."

"I want to see her," I looked at him, "Please."  
>"No, Ali, it could unsettle you, sweetie," he sighed.<p>

"_Please_," I begged.

"She's not in the best condition, Alice," Dad stroked my hair.

"But she's my Mommy! I have to see her!" I wailed.

"You're tired, Alice," Dad murmured, "You've been through a lot and now you're getting yourself stressed out. Get some rest."

"Can Jasper come back?" I whispered.

"For a little while," Dad kissed my forehead softly, and then went to get him for me. Jasper came back into the room and hugged me very gently, being extremely conscious of my broken arm.

Dad left us alone for a while, while Jasper held me on his knee. His gentle arms cradled me as he made sure not to touch my arm or leg.

"I'm so sorry about..." Jasper's voice trailed away sheepishly, afraid of upsetting me. I cuddled close to him, sobbing and clutching at him like a child.

"I want her to come back. I want to take her place," I wailed. Jasper gasped.

"Oh, Ali you mustn't think that at all," he murmured in my ear, "You and your Mom _never_ deserved this."

"I want to go home," I sighed slowly, "with you. I want you to live with me."

"I do too, darlin'. After we've finished school and got a job, I'll buy an apartment just for us."

I placed my good hand on Jasper's face and kissed him, "I love you," I whispered, and Jasper smiled in response.

"As I love you," he held me close, "I'm here for you. Always. Never forget that, love."

Jasper stayed with me at the hospital for the night. He laid beside me, being overly cautious of not lying on my arm. Both my arm and leg casts were too thick to be hurt if he touched them.

I couldn't sleep, as my mind was filled with thoughts about my mother. Jasper woke in the morning to find me with large bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

"You look exhausted," he stroked my hair softly.

"I couldn't sleep. I just closed my eyes and saw my Mom," my voice was shaking noticeably. A single teardrop rolled down my cheek. Jasper rocked me gently, saying nothing.

Our embrace was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Jasper instantly stood up, as if we'd been doing something bad.

"Hello, Alice," the visitor smiled warmly, "I'm Dr Gerandy. I'll take care of you while you're here."  
>I recognised the Doctor from when I'd had to accompany my father to work as a child. However nice he'd been to me, I had other things on my mind that were more important than being polite.<p>

"Where's my Dad?" I demanded sharply. Jasper sat beside me, sliding his arm around my waist.

"He's taken time from work to grieve, naturally," Dr Gerandy sighed sympathetically.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked quietly.

"Today at least, sweetheart. We just need to keep an eye on your injuries," he replied just as quietly as I'd asked, "Now, shall I get the nurse to bring you breakfast, or would you like it later?"

"I'm not hungry," I said curtly.

Before Dr Gerandy could protest, Edward and Rosalie came into my room, followed by Emmett, who was carrying a large stuffed rabbit.

"Alice! We were so worried!" Rose immediately hugged me close. I cried out as she crushed my broken arm. She clearly wasn't as cautious as her twin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ali. Your poor arm," she sighed, clearly a little embarrassed.

"It's okay," I mumbled, sniffling feebly and feeling helpless.

"Jazz, we have your school stuff in Edward's car. Mom said we both have to go to school," Rosalie told him, but then looked at me, "Our Mom sends her best wishes to you and your Dad."

I nodded sadly, "Tell her thanks,"

Edward looked at the clock and sighed, "We'd better get going. Sorry, Alice. I have to get to college, and drop Rose and Jasper at school."

My brother came and hugged me tenderly. I began to cry at the mere thought of being alone.

"Please don't leave me," I wept, feeling stupid. Emmett came and sat beside me.

"Hey, don't cry, little sis," he murmured, lifting me onto his knee effortlessly, "I can stay. I don't have to go to work yet. After today I get my sympathy leave."

"I want you _all_ here. Dad and..." I paused to let out a sob, "Mommy," I wailed, crying into my big brother's chest.

"Shh, shh," he whispered, "Look."

I looked up to find the cuddly rabbit staring back at me. I smiled a little, simply because the rabbit's face was pretty cute.

"What's his name?" I asked shakily, looking at Emmett, then back at the rabbit.

"Hmm," Emmett smiled, "Why don't you name him?"

He was treating me like a toddler, but I didn't care. This treatment was helping me feel better.

"Mr...Mr..." I said slowly, and then said quickly, "Mr Bunny-Cuddles, but Mr Bunny for short."

I couldn't help giggling at the lameness of my name choice, but without another second's hesitation, I hugged my new stuffed rabbit tight. Emmett grinned his boyish grin.

"Does Mr Bunny make you happier?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"A bit," I mumbled modestly, but I couldn't stop the smile creeping onto my face. Jasper smiled, relieved that _I_ was smiling, and kissed my cheek.

"We'll see you later, Ali," he said, and then he left with Edward and Rosalie. With all the Mr Bunny excitement, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the presence of Dr Gerandy. I was confused as to why he was still there, but once Jasper and the other's left, he followed soon after.


	4. Misunderstandings

Emmett pulled me close.

"I don't have to get to work for a while. I'll keep you company for a few hours."

I smiled a little, "Thanks, Em."

"You're always welcome, Ali," he smiled. I looked up at him.

"How's Daddy?" I asked quietly. Emmett sighed.

"Not great. He was crying when I came over to see him, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near him. He's pushing everyone away who's trying to help. I think he needs some time alone, so you can come and stay at my apartment for a few nights," he told me. I nodded eagerly. Staying at my big brother's house was always fun.

"Will you look after me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I will," my big brother chuckled, "I'll take time from work to look after you."

"And what will we do?" I smiled.

"Whatever you want, little sis," he murmured, "But we'll have fun. Anything to put a smile on your face."

"Thank you," I whispered and started sobbing again, wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Hey, silly," he smiled a bit, "Don't cry."

"I keep thinking about her," I sniffed, and I noticed Emmett wipe his moist eyes.

"Me too," he sighed, stroking my hair, "It's hard. We need each other right now. We need to stick together."

I nodded, leaning on Mr Bunny. Emmett kissed my forehead.

"We'll get through this, Alice. I promise," he whispered, "Everyone's here for you. This won't last forever."

"But I miss her so much, Em!" I wailed, "It's my fault!"

"Don't say that," Emmett snapped, "You didn't drive into Mom's car. Someone else did. We're so relieved that you're alright."

I got myself more worked up when Emmett said he had to leave in an hour.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, sis," he smiled, "Mr Bunny will look after you while I'm gone."

A nurse entered the room to check on my blood sugar level. Being a diabetic with no particular interest in food, the doctors worried about me, and urged my family to check my blood sugar levels regularly.

"I want Emmett to do it," I insisted. Emmett smiled softly. The nurse smiled too, and handed him the insulin pen with the tester.

"Please, don't," I whispered when the nurse left the room, "She won't know!"

"Come on, Ali. We don't want you to get sick," he smiled playfully; "I've had to help you with this since you were little."

I closed my eyes tight as the sharp metal pierced my skin.

"Ow!" I squeaked, and Emmett gently squeezed a little blood from the wound.

"Well, Miss Cullen. You need food. Your blood sugar is a little low."

"But I'm not hungry!" I pouted. My mind was changed as soon as Emmett took my favourite candy bar from his bad. I squealed, grabbing the candy and eating it almost instantly.

"Thanks, Em!" I smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek.

The time came for Emmett to go to work. I didn't make a fuss, but I lay on Mr Bunny, clinging to his soft fur and sniffling. I noticed my phone on the bedside table and after staring at it for a while, I picked it up and dialled Dad's number.

"Hello, you have reached Dr Carlisle Cullen. I'm afraid I'm too busy right now to answer my phone, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

I sighed, waiting a second before beginning my message.

"Daddy? It...it's Alice. I..I guess you don't want to talk right now," I hung up quickly and put my phone back on the table.

I waited a few minutes, but then I changed my mind from loneliness. I just wanted to talk to him.

"Who is this? What do you want?" my father's voice sounded _very_ annoyed.

"Daddy?" I whispered, my voice coming out quieter than I'd intended.

"Alice? What do you want?" Dad snapped, "Haven't you got someone else you can talk to?"

"No...Jasper and Rosalie are at school, Emmett's at work and Edward's at college," I sighed, "Can you come here? Maybe we could talk."

"What about how _I_ feel, Alice? I've lost my wife! Don't you care? I want to be alone!"

I couldn't help myself. It hurt so much to hear my father being so dismissive over me. Tears leaked down my face.

"Of course I care!" I cried, "She's my Mom! You weren't even there! I can't sleep!"

"You don't understand. You're just a kid," Dad said harshly.

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why you're taking it out on me!" I almost screamed with frustration, "It's like you wish it was me that died, not Mom!"

"Alice, no!" Dad gasped, "Don't be so stupid!"

"Forget it. I'm staying with Emmett when I get out of here. I don't want to go home," I sobbed, hanging up before he could reply.


	5. Isolated

I buried my head in Mr Cuddle's fur and wailed. I ignored everyone that came to check on me, including a friendly looking nurse that had offered to talk with me about things. I was probably coming across as very rude, but I reassured myself that they would have dealt with worse customers than a lonely teenage girl that had lost her mother. I just wanted Jasper and Emmett. I texted Emmett, knowing he'd be easier to get hold of, and the easiest to get to me. If Jasper wasn't at school, he'd definitely still be here with me.

_I had an argument with Dad. He wants me dead._

Emmett replied within a minute of me sending my text.

_I finish work in fifteen minutes. Don't be silly, sis. Dad's just upset._

I sniffled sadly, then texted slowly with my good arm.

_He said I was just a kid and I don't understand. I do..._

Emmett took a little longer to reply this time. I guessed that he was distracted by his work.

_Like I said, Ali, he's upset. He'll come around._

I shook my head to myself.

_Can I stay at your house for a while? I don't want to go home._

Emmett's reply was instant this time.

_Of course you can, Ali. I'm leaving work now. Love you, sis xxx_

I lay on Mr Bunny, tears leaking onto his fur. Emmett entered my room within five minutes. He'd probably been going over the limit to get to me, as his work was normally at least a ten minute drive. My big brother didn't seem to be aware of laws.

"Aw, Alice," he sighed at the sight of me, "Poor Mr Bunny! He's all wet from your tears!"

I was beyond the toddler stage. His attempts to cheer me up via Mr Bunny were pointless and unsuccessful.

"I don't care," I sobbed pathetically, "I hate my life! Hate it, hate it, hate it!"

"Things will get better," Emmett soothed, sitting on the bed and stroking my hair.

"They can't! Mom's dead!" I screamed. I no longer cared if anyone could hear me, "I want my Mom!"

"Yeah, well, Alice. She's not coming back. Your crying and moping won't bring her back. We need to stay strong. We _all_ need to look after each other," my brother said coldly. I sniffed, and allowed Emmett to lift me onto his knee.

"I'm sorry," he sighed guiltily, "I know it's hard. You and Mom were so close. She loved her little girl so much."

I cried hard, and Emmett held me close. He looked down at me, and his brown eyes narrowed.

"You look pale. Have you eaten since I left?" he frowned.

"I'm not hungry," I stated, innocently forgetting to tell him how I'd not let _anyone_ anywhere near me if they came into the room.

"You could have caused yourself a hypo," he scolded, "Eat. Now."

"I'm not hungry!" I repeated.

"You have to eat, or you'll make yourself ill." Emmett said firmly, "I'm getting the nurse."

"No!" I yelled, "You won't! I won't eat! Leave me alone!"

I was getting myself stressed out, and all the bottled emotions from the past few hours came free.

"Alice!" Emmett glared, "Calm down _now!" _

"I won't! I'm sick of being the baby that everyone pushes around!"

I wasn't making sense by this, as I had always loved being the baby of the family. It meant more attention, and the "baby" treatment all the time.

"You're getting angry at nothing," Emmett shook me gently by the shoulders, accidently knocking my broken arm.

"You're hurting me!" I cried, pulling myself from his grip and curling up into a ball on the bed. Emmett closed his eyes, breathing out slowly and hugging me close. His hands ran through my hair lightly and he rocked me back and forth.

"I want my Daddy!" I wailed like a toddler.

"I know. I'll try and get him here. I promise. You need him," Emmett murmured softly. Before he phoned Dad, he phoned Jasper. He somehow managed to get permission to get out of school to see me, and his Mom accompanied him to the hospital.

"Oh, sweetie!" she gushed, "You poor little darlin'!"

She cupped my face in her hands.

"You get better, alright?" she smiled warmly, "If you need some girly talk, call me."

I nodded, "Thank you, Mrs Whitlock," I sniffled, hugging her gently. She was so lovely, if not overly-enthusiastic. She left us alone, and Jasper sat beside me.

"I've been so worried about you all day, love," he sighed, pulling me close to him.

"I just want to go home, Jazzy," I whimpered, and Jasper's lips met mine briefly. I flinched as we both heard Emmett yelling at my father outside the room.

"No, you fucking listen to me, Dad. Alice needs you. Or have you forgotten her? Your only daughter, your youngest child. She needs _you!" _he said sharply. Jasper noticed my expression, combined with the fresh tears, and rubbed my arm gently.

"She's only seventeen! She's shaken up! Don't make excuses, Dad. Jasper and I might be here, but she wants you. _Please, _Dad."

A few minutes passed, and Emmett spoke again, "Great father you are."

He hung up, then returned to Jasper and I with a guilt-stricken face.

"I'm sorry, Alice," he sighed, sitting on the chair beside my bed, "I tried, but he just won't see sense."

I sniffed feebly, and Jasper massaged my head with his gentle fingers. I buried my face in his chest, clinging to him with one arm.

"He'll come around, Alice," Jasper whispered, "I promise."

He moved his hand to gently stroke my cheek.

"I...I hope so," I said quietly. Jasper held me close as Emmett stood to get some food. I looked up at my boyfriend, resting my chin on his collarbone.

"I love you," I whispered, and Jasper kissed me softly. I cuddled close, closing my eyes tight.


	6. Nightmares&Consolations

I managed to sleep a few hours, and I woke up in Jasper's arms. A plate with a cheese sandwich and a bag of potato chips were on the bedside table.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked, "You looked like you needed sleep, and a lot of it."

I nodded slowly. Emmett took the plate from the table, passing it to Jasper.

"No arguments. Eat," my big brother ordered sternly. Jasper picked up the sandwich and fed it to me like a parent would to a toddler.

"Don't think this is a regular thing," he chuckled, "We're treating you like a princess and spoiling you until you're all better, because we hate seeing you without your beautiful smile."

I took a bite of my sandwich and smiled a little.

"Thank you," I whispered, and then sighed, "But you can't get me the one thing I want most in the world."

Emmett sighed, looking a little hurt, "I know, Alice. Give us some credit. We're doing all we can and trying so hard to make you happy. I know I can't bring Mom back."

I nodded guiltily, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know...thank you Emmett...and Jasper. I do love you both so much," I said quietly, smiling to please them. Jasper leaned and kissed my cheek, and then fed me the rest of my sandwich.

"I feel sleepy again," I mumbled, and Jasper put the empty plate on the side.

Jasper held me as if I was a baby, stroking my hair and kissing my cheek. I closed my eyes and cuddled close to my boyfriend, allowing his soothing actions to help me drift to sleep.

_I was sitting in my hospital bed. Jasper and Emmett were gone, and I was alone. A figure came to the door, and I recognised it immediately._

"_Daddy?" I whispered, and he entered the room almost instantly. His warm expression, the one he usually used towards me was gone. His eyes were cold and dismissive. He stayed at the end of my bed, and didn't come closer._

"_You're dead to me," he said harshly. _

"_No! Don't say that! Please!" I screamed, and the dream morphed into the exact moment of the second collision in the car accident._

"Alice! Wake up!" Jasper said desperately. I opened my eyes, sobbing hard.

"Are you alright?" Emmett was sitting beside me. I buried my head in Jasper's chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Jasper asked, "You were screaming and crying."

"I dreamed about the car crash!" I whispered, "Mommy!"

Emmett's eyes were brimming with tears. This didn't comfort me at all; my big brother _never_ cried.

"Dad said I was dead to him," I wailed, and Emmett pulled me onto his knee gently. Jasper tried to stop him, but Emmett's fierce nature put him off.

"She's _my_ little sister!" Emmett snapped, and Jasper let go of me instantly. I insisted I held Jasper's hand as I rested my head on Emmett's chest, staring at him to show him that I'd have preferred to stay on his knee.  
>"It was only a dream, sis," Emmett soothed, "Nothing to be afraid of."<p>

Once I was allowed out of hospital, Emmett took me home in his Jeep.

"I only packed a few of your things," he told me softly, "But we can go back home if you want anything."

I sat on my brother's bed that he'd kindly given up for me, looking at the small suitcase by the door. It contained a few sets of clothes, along with my wash bag and medication.

Emmett made his best effort to keep me happy. He made me hot chocolate every day, and brought his bed covers into the living room so we could cuddle together to watch my favourite films. Most of them were Disney, and he'd bought them a while ago when I used to stay at his apartment every weekend. I struggled to adjust to not having Emmett around the house when he moved out.

I had crutches, but I'd been provided with a wheelchair in case I needed it. I personally preferred the crutches.

Emmett preferred to carry me everywhere around the apartment, and on the afternoon of my arrival he took me to the kitchen, where he placed a baker's hat on my head.

"Now, we shall make cupcakes," he grinned, helping me to mix the bowl's contents with my broken arm. He held two spoons in my hands, as if I was a toddler, and then guided them to spoon the cake mixture into the cupcake cases.

"All ready to bake," he murmured, sitting me on the chair as he put our cakes in the oven.

While we waited for the cupcakes to bake, Emmett helped me to make the icing.

"I love you, Em," I smiled, and Emmett hugged me close.

"I love you more, baby sister," he chuckled, kissing my head softly.

"Thank you for looking after me," I whispered, and received a proud smile in response.


	7. Affection

We iced our cupcakes, mine with swirly pink butter icing messily all over the cake, and Emmett's even worse. I attempted to write "Jasper" with several hearts all over it, but it resulted in an extra mess of sweet icing. Emmett chuckled at my disappointed expression.

"I'm sure he'll love it anyway," he smiled, "You made it, it's special."

We put our cakes in a tin for later, and Emmett drove me home to collect some of my things.

"What are you doing here?" our father's voice muttered. By the sound of it, he was drunk, which was unheard of. If my Dad was drunk, we were in trouble.

"Alice was getting some of her things. Don't worry, we won't disturb your misery," Emmett replied harshly as he wheeled me inside. I heard a grunt in response, and my eyes fixated on my leg cast. All I wanted was to go home again, forget about my stuff. I knew where I was unwanted.

"Come on, you," Emmett said playfully, taking my crutches and scooping me up into his arms. I limped around my room, picking a few things into my bag. On the floor, I found the tiny bunny soft toy on the floor that I'd had for as long as I could remember. Mom had told me she gave it to me the day I was born. She had the photo to prove it. Tears streaming down my face, I kissed its head, and then put it in my pocket. Emmett came into my room and smiled softly.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and I nodded. He lifted me again, taking me back downstairs and into my wheelchair.

"Bye, Daddy," I whispered sadly, and Emmett sighed, taking me out to the car and lifting me in. I felt hopeless, needing someone to carry me everywhere. All I wanted was a little more independence. And my mother.

To my delight, Jasper was sitting on the front steps of Emmett's apartment block.

He stood up as he saw me, and I temporarily forgot I was unable to walk properly. I stood up, taking a few steps before tripping and almost hitting the concrete. I screamed, but two hands caught my shoulders and sat me back into the chair instantly.

"I've got you, darlin'," Jasper smiled, kissing my cheek affectionately.

"Does he _have_ to be by your side every five minutes?" Emmett muttered. I glared at him

"Shut up!" I pouted, "You're exactly the same with Rose."

Jasper chuckled and gently moved a strand of hair from my face.

"Come in, Jasper," I smiled, "I'd _love_ to spend time with you."

"_Alice_," Emmett frowned.

"You said you'd do whatever it takes to make me happy," I raised an eyebrow, "So you _have_ to let Jasper in."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Whatever."

Jasper lifted me into his arms to take me inside. He sat me on his knee, his safe, protective arms around my waist. I leaned on him and closed my eyes, staying silent. We didn't know what to say to each other. I knew Jasper was afraid of upsetting me, and I was just glad to have him with me. We cuddled together, saying nothing at all. His soft lips kissed my forehead delicately after I rested my chin on his shoulder, staring up at him.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, and Jasper gently stroked my hair.

"Sleep, love," he replied softly, standing up and carrying me to my room. I lay on the bed, and Jasper tucked me under the covers.

"You won't leave me, right?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I won't, Alice," he smiled at me in adoration.

"No, I mean, I mean..." I paused, "Ever."

Jasper frowned a little in confusion.

"You'll never stop loving me?" I rephrased, and Jasper laughed.

"That, Alice, was the most pointless, stupid question I've ever heard," he kissed me softly; "I love you, so much."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared of losing everyone."

"Shh, shh," Jasper soothed, stroking my cheekbone with one finger, "Don't you worry. Just relax now. Come on, you need your rest."

He held my hand, gently caressing it and kissing the cast on my arm softly.

"I'm broken," I pouted.

"You'll be all fixed soon," Jasper smiled softly, "Sleep."

I finally relaxed, curling into the best ball I could and falling asleep with Jasper watching over me.


	8. Bonds

I woke to find Jasper asleep by my side.  
>"Having a nice time, lovebirds?" Emmett said with sarcasm thick in his voice.<p>

"Yes, we were," I replied, "Are you jealous?"

"No," Emmett replied instantly, clearing his throat.  
>"I don't get what your problem is," I frowned, "He's part of my life now."<p>

"You're my little sister, Alice," Emmett sighed, "You've been hurt. You need _family_."

"I'm your _seventeen_ year old sister. I have a boyfriend that looks after me too," I stated, "Can I sleep again now?"

"Alright, alright," Emmett chuckled, "You're still a baby to me. But you're so like mom now."

I sniffled at the thought of her, and Emmett went to hug me close. He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, smiling a little and leaving us alone.

My recurring nightmare seemed to never cease. Jasper shook me desperately, trying to rescue me from the dream. I opened my eyes wide, sobbing and clinging to him in relief that it was over. Jasper held me close to him and stroked my hair soothingly.

"It's okay. You're safe, I'm here," he soothed, the same thing he'd say every time he woke me from my nightmare. He hushed me softly, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. Emmett ran into the room.

"Is she alright?" he demanded.

"Another nightmare," Jasper nodded, and I nodded with him, letting out a whimper.

"I want Mommy back," I mumbled. Jasper held me close, rocking me gently. Emmett sat beside us, his hand on my shoulder.

"We're all here for you," he murmured.

Emmett had to get back to work, and so Jasper took me to his house for a few nights, until Edward was able to take me in.

Jasper still had to go to school with Rosalie, and their mother worked, but she was able to look after me while she was home.

"Alice, sweetie?" Mrs Whitlock came into Jasper's room, just before she went to drive Jasper and Rosalie to school and herself to work, "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine, thank you," I said shyly.

"Okay, honey," she smiled softly, "Well, I'll only be three hours, then I'll be home and keep you company."

I didn't want to sleep, in case I had the nightmare again with no one to comfort me. I sat in Jasper's bed, looking around at everything. I'd been in his room so many times, but I still hadn't noticed everything. Several framed photos of me and him, or just me were dotted around his room, at least five of them on his desk. One frame was standing on a large book. I was about to get it from the desk, but my leg twinged in pain. I winced, but then realised I needed two hands to retrieve the book. I aborted my mission, and decided to ask Jasper to show me later.

My phone vibrated on the bedside table. I reached my good hand, but let out a whimper of pain as my body crushed my broken arm. Shifting my weight, I managed to get hold of my phone with my bad arm. Jasper had texted me.

_Are you okay? Mom said she can come home if you need company. I love you._

I slowly typed out my reply.

_I'm pretty lonely, My leg hurts. I miss you. Tell yo_

"Ow," I muttered as my broken arm failed me. My cell phone slipped from my weak fingers, landing heavily on my left cheekbone.

_Tell your Mom I don't mind if she comes home._

Within less than half an hour, Mrs Whitlock came home. She instantly came up to my room.

"Hey, little sweetie," she cooed lovingly, "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," I choked out, starting to cry at her affection. Mrs Whitlock hugged me close.

"Aww, there there now, darlin'," she clucked soothingly, "I know it's hard. We're all here to look after you."

"I feel like I've lost both my parents," I sobbed, "My Dad won't talk to me, unless it's to tell me to go away, and Mommy..."

"Your Daddy will come around, Alice, I promise," she whispered, "I know how much he loves you, and he loves you so, so much. Me and him have been friends for a long time, and he called me the _day_ you were born."

"What did he say?" I asked in a tiny voice, looking up at her in curiosity.

"He was in tears, bless him," Mrs Whitlock smiled at the memory, "He was saying "I have a daughter! A little girl! She's the double of her mother, the double. She's so beautiful, and so tiny.""

I sniffled, wiping my eyes and trying to hide the smile that had begun to grow on my face.

"Your Mommy's death will never break that bond, sweetie. He just needs time to get over it. He's hurting, like you, but he wants to be alone instead of having people to look after him."

"I said something really," I wailed as I realised, "When he said for me to leave him alone, I said that he wished I was dead instead of Mom."

Mrs Whitlock sighed, "He knows you don't mean it. I know he does. He adores you so much. I came to visit you in hospital, and I got there just as your Mom was taken for an emergency blood transfusion after losing a lot of blood during your birth. Your Dad was holding you the whole time she was gone, not wanting you to be alone. He talked to you, promising you were the most precious thing he had. He promised to always protect you."

I sniffled and nodded, "I miss him so much."

"I know, honey. We just need to give him some time," Mrs Whitlock smiled softly. She sat me on her knee, gently stroking my hair ad soothing me as I cried. I sighed slowly, sniffling and clinging to her tightly.

"Would you like something to eat?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"No, thank you," I replied politely, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I what might cheer you up," she smiled, going downstairs and returning with a book. It was a photo album, similar to the one Jasper had on his desk.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jasper will kill me for this," she laughed, showing me a picture of a little boy with honey blond curls.

"Awww!" I squealed, instantly cheering up, "He's so cute!"

Mrs Whitlock smiled, turning to the first page.

"Little angel, he was," she sighed happily, "He barely woke in the night. Which is more that could be said for Rosalie!"

There was a photo of Rosalie and Jasper, both just a day old, asleep in their cribs at the hospital. I couldn't help but smile.

Jasper walked into the room a few hours later, just as his mom showed me a photo of him in the bathtub, aged three.

"Mom!" he gasped in horror, and I giggled at his reaction.

"You're so cute, Jazzy!" I grinned, reaching my arms to him like a clingy toddler. Jasper smiled and lifted me into his arms, before kissing me softly. Mrs Whitlock squeezed my hand gently, and then left us on our own.


	9. Accusations

"Did Mom look after you alright?" Jasper smiled, and I nodded in response, leaning on him as he sat me on his knee. Rosalie came into Jasper's room to see me.

"How are you today, Ali?" she asked quietly.

"Coping," I sighed. Jasper ran his hands through my hair, gently kissing my neck.

"We're here for you, darlin'," he murmured softly in my ear. The front door opened downstairs, and Jasper tightened his hold on me protectively. Jasper's father was home. He worked away from home, and so he was rarely there. He never gave much warning to when he would return. We heard him talking with his wife downstairs, but then he started walking up the stairs.

Everyone was terrified of him, even Mrs Whitlock. He adored his two children, but in his eyes they were exactly that. Children. He hated the idea of them growing up and having relationships.

"He'll go mad if he sees Alice here!" Rosalie hissed, looking at me in major concern.

"He won't see her," Jasper laid me down, tucking me under his bed covers so only my head was showing, and pulled Rose from the room, "Stay quiet, Alice."

I stayed silent in Jasper's bed, terrified of making a sound. When Jasper came to school with a black eye one day, he told me all about his father. His father had hit him before, and he'd even hit Rosalie and their mom. He made threats to Rosalie's ex-boyfriend, causing him to dump her and stay well away from her. Emmett wasn't scared of him, but Mr Whitlock was unaware of Rosalie and Emmett's relationship.

"There are my beautiful twins!" I heard Jasper's father cheer, "Dinner's ready, come on."

The three of them went downstairs, and I very quietly called Emmett.

"Alice? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm scared," I whispered, "Jasper and Rosalie's Dad has come home and he's scary and he's hit them before and he doesn't like them having boyfriends or girlfriends! If he finds me here he might hurt me!"

"Okay, okay, sis. Calm down. Just stay quiet, I'll come and get you," Emmett said softly. I gasped as I accidentally dropped my phone on Jasper's bedroom floor.

"What was that? Who's up there?" Mr Whitlock said instantly.

"No one, Dad. Something just fell off my desk," Jasper defended himself worriedly. I heard footsteps, and my breaths quickened in panic.

"What are you doing in my son's room, Alice Cullen?!" Mr Whitlock's voice boomed. I gasped, quivering.

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"In my son's bed? You little whore," he spat.

"No! I'm not, I..." I tried to explain, but words failed me.

"Leave her alone, Dad!" Jasper yelled as he came upstairs, "You don't understand!"

Mr Whitlock grabbed me by my bad arm and yanked me out of bed.

"You're hurting me!" I whimpered as he pulled on my broken arm.

"Let Alice go!" Mrs Whitlock ordered.

"Not until she explains why she's in my son's bed!"

I stumbled on my feet as I put weight on my broken leg. I had to, in order to support my weight.

"Her mother's been killed; she's staying here for a few days while her Dad mourns!" Mrs Whitlock snapped, "You're hurting her! You have no idea what she's going through!"

Mr Whitlock looked a little guilty, letting me go. His grip was the only stable support I had, and so I fell to the floor. Jasper caught me by my shoulders, sitting me on the floor and pulling me close. I heard the front door slam downstairs as I cowered into Jasper's safe arms.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my little sister!" Emmett roared, bursting into the room followed by Rosalie.

"He already did," Jasper sighed quietly. Emmett knelt down to me, lifting my face with one finger.

"Alice, did that bastard hurt you?"

I nodded, and he lifted me into his arms like a child.

"Come on, you can come back with me. Jasper, can you get her stuff?"

Jasper nodded, "Of course."

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Mrs Whitlock touched my shoulder, gently squeezing it with affection.

"It wasn't you," I mumbled, clinging to Emmett.

"C'mon, sweetie, there's someone who wants to see you," Emmett smiled a little as he took me downstairs. Jasper followed with my bags. I gasped at the sight of the person waiting for me downstairs.

Standing in the doorway was the one I'd missed nearly as much as my mother.

"Daddy!" I shrieked, a little too overexcited. I began to cry, my emotions of relief and happiness overwhelming me. Emmett set me down beside my Dad, who hugged me close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. I clutched at him desperately.

"Daddy I'm sorry too!" I wailed, "I missed you so much!"

Jasper was watching beside Emmett, smiling just a little.

"I missed you too," he said quietly, kissing my cheek lovingly, "My baby girl."

"Can I go home?" I whispered, and Dad nodded.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'll look after you, like I should have all this time," he replied softly, then hugged me close to him, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jasper went back upstairs, returning with my other bag, and crutches. Emmett got my wheelchair.

"How could you hurt Alice like that?" I heard Mrs Whitlock yell, "Do you have no heart?"

Jasper grabbed me up in a loving hug, kissing my cheek and carrying me out to the car. I knew he didn't want me to hear his parents arguing over me.

"I'm sorry about my Dad," he sighed, "Are you okay now?"

I nodded quietly, "Thank you for taking care of me, Jazz."

"You're always welcome, my darlin'" he smiled, and then went back inside the house after kissing me softly.

"Let's get you back home," Dad got in the car beside me.

"I'm sorry for saying you wanted me dead," I whimpered, and Dad shook his head.

"Its fine, sweetheart. We were both upset, we both said things we didn't mean," he murmured, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Where did he hurt you?" Emmett demanded.

"He pulled my arm," I mumbled, "And I put weight on my bad leg."

"I'm sure you're just fine, but I'll check your leg and arm once we get home," Dad smiled at me comfortingly, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Emmett started the car, driving Dad and I back home.


	10. Memories&Forgiveness

Dad helped me walk indoors, and Emmett brought my stuff in before going back to his own apartment. Our dog, Tilly, barked and ran to me as soon as I got inside. Her tail wagged eagerly as her paws reached up my legs.

"Tilly!" I giggled, kneeling down to her and hugging her close. She licked my cheek, continuing to jump up at me, "I missed you."

Tilly gently licked my arm cast, and Dad helped me to stand.

"Come and sit with me, then we can talk," he said softly. I sat close to my father, resting my head on his shoulder. Tilly jumped onto my knee, causing me to wince in pain. Dad lifted her and sat her between us.

"I didn't want to leave you on your own at the hospital...I just..." Dad paused, "I couldn't take it. I was with you the whole time, but then a doctor came in and told me they couldn't save your mother. It broke me, but I stayed with you. I was desperate not to lose you as well. They told me your head injuries were minor, and you'd most likely survive, but I was there. Prepared to give you CPR myself to make sure I didn't lose my little girl. But then...I went to the morgue to see her. I could never have let you see her, Alice. She was in such a bad way. But because I'd stayed with you, I began to feel that I could have saved her. I felt like it was my fault."

Dad broke down, beginning to crying.

"Daddy!" I whimpered, unable to stop myself crying with him. Dad hugged me close, and Tilly shifted a little so she wasn't crushed between us. She whined a little, nudging me with her nose.

"I have nightmares about it every night," I wailed, "I hate it, they're so real!"

Dad stroked my hair, and then held me at arm's length.  
>"Everything will be okay," he murmured, "I promise."<p>

"When's her funeral?" I mumbled.

"This Friday. You don't have to go if you don't want to," he sighed quietly.

"I have to go! She's my mom!" I insisted, "Can Jasper come with me?"

"If it will make you feel better," Dad kissed my cheek softly, "I only want you to be happy."

He went to one of the many bookshelves in the living room, pulling out a thick, baby pink book.

"What's that?" I asked quietly, unable to gather the energy to stand. Dad sat beside me again, and I was able to see the front cover.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen – 4__th__ June 1995._

My name was handwritten in my mother's intricate writing, and underneath was a photo of myself. I was nestled in Mom's arms, sleeping peacefully as she smiled at me in adoration. Dad was beside us with his arm around Mom's shoulders.

"Your mother made this the day after you were born. She's added to it all your life," he murmured, "I know she favourite you. Edward and Emmett always knew, but they both adored you so much. Your Mom loved all three of you unconditionally, no one could argue that, but she'd always longed for a baby girl. You were a dream come true for her."

I smiled a little with pride, that my mere existence had made Mom so happy. I reached to open the book.

The first photos were scan photos from the hospital, decorated with little ribbons around them and "It's a girl" printed neatly all over the two pages.

Dad smiled at the photo of me, possibly a few minutes after my birth.

"The doctors were worried about you because you were so tiny. You were a little underweight, but you were perfectly healthy," he combed his hands through my hair softly.

"But then I got sick," I mumbled, and Dad nodded.

"A chest infection," he sighed, "You were about four months old, and you had to go to hospital for a little while. She stayed with you the whole time."

I sniffled, "Did she get told to leave?"

"Many times," Dad laughed a little, "But she wouldn't. She insisted you needed her."

Dad and I both began to cry again as the photos went on. The bond between my mother and I got visibly tighter. Dad held my face in his hands.

"You've always looked so much like her," he kissed my cheek, his hand still running through my hair.

"But with your blue eyes," I whispered. Dad smiled softly.

"My blue eyes," he repeated.

**Just a quick note – I know in the illustrated guide it says that Alice had brown eyes as a human, but I wrote this way before that was released, and I've always pictured her having blue eyes. Even now with the illustrated guide, most of my fanfics will feature Alice with blue eyes, it's just my take on her character **


	11. Attempting Normality

"Can I sleep in your room?" I asked quietly.

"Sweetheart, sleep in your bed tonight," Dad sighed, standing me up and getting my crutches. He was very much mistaken, as just past two in the morning and I woke up in the night, screaming and crying for my mother.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked frantically, "Talk to me, Ali!"

"Nightmare!" I wailed, "I had the nightmare! Mommy!"

Dad hugged me gently, and then brought his duvet and pillow into my room so he could sleep on the floor beside my bed. It seemed to work, as having him there to reassure me constantly seemed to put my mind at ease.

Despite this, we both barely got a good night's sleep. It was a good thing that neither of us had to go anywhere the following morning.

"When do I have to go to school?" I asked as I got into the kitchen. Dad was already making breakfast.

"Whenever you feel ready, sweetie," Dad smiled at me softly, "I won't force you, but you do have to go back at some point."

I nodded, and he helped me sit at the kitchen table.

"What would you like for breakfast, Alice?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry," I mumbled.

"You need your breakfast!" Dad said playfully, "It's the most important meal of the day!"

I sighed. I really didn't want to eat, but Dad was trying so hard to make things normal.

"Toast," I said, plastering a small and unenthusiastic smile on my face. Dad smiled, mostly in relief, and went to make my food.

I rested my head on the table, letting out a sigh. Dad noticed instantly and frowned in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I wish Jasper didn't have school," I shrugged helplessly; "I miss him."

I was really sighing at the fact that I was used to my Mom making me breakfast and chatting to me about school, fashion, everything we shared together. I didn't want to Dad's feelings, he was only trying to make me feel at home. Tilly padded into the kitchen, looking up at me expectantly. I always gave her food in the morning. I slowly stood up, Dad running to help me, and walked to the cupboard to get her food. I opened the tin, tipping out the disgusting contents into her bowl before petting her head gently.

"All ready," Dad smiled, handing me a plate with perfectly toasted bread with a good layer of butter on top. I ate slowly, lost in thought about Mom and how different life would be with her. Who would take me dress shopping for prom? Who would give me all the advice only she could give? I was lost without my Mom.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked, "Ali?"

I blinked, and realised my eyes were moist with tears.

"I'm fine," I whimpered, and Dad immediately came and hugged me close.

"It won't be right without her," I wept, "I'm sorry for ruining everything again."  
>"Hey, it's all alright," Dad soothed, stroking my hair lovingly, "It's natural to get upset after something like this."<p>

"I want her back. I wish that second crash never happened! That person at the window…"

I frowned in concentration as I tried my hardest to remember the face. I wanted them to be caught. I wanted justice to be done.

"What? You saw someone?" Dad gasped, "Tell me right now, Alice."

"It was a silhouette, I don't remember a face," I sniffled, wiping my eyes quickly. Dad ran his hand through my hair gently.

"Alright," he whispered, kissing my temple, "Don't think about it anymore."

The next few days were the same, until the night before the funeral, when Jasper stayed over.

"I'm scared, Jazz. I think I have to make a speech, like Edward and Emmett. I don't want to, I'll cry too much!"

I looked up at him, and he gently kissed me, his lips soft against mine as I stared into his eyes.

"You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to, darlin'," he replied quietly, his arms around my waist.

"I'll cry so much tomorrow anyway," I whimpered, "I don't want to let her go."

"Hey, hey," Jasper pulled me close as I wept, "Don't worry. It will be hard, I know, but me, your Dad and your brothers will be here for you."

I nodded, "I need you, Jazz," I rested my head on his chest. Jasper kissed my forehead.

"You have me," he chuckled, and then looked at the clock, "You need to rest."

I nodded and laid down, allowing Jasper to tuck me in and kiss me good night. He went to his room, the spare room that Dad had made up for him. He wasn't too keen on the idea of Jasper and I sharing a bed. Edward and Emmett were home as well, staying in their old rooms they'd had all their lives. Emmett wasn't too impressed that I'd spent that day in my room with Jasper looking after me, but he had been told not to interrupt.

A few hours later, when everyone had gone to bed, I crept from my room as quietly as I could. This wasn't easy, as I had to walk with my crutches. I tried to climb into Jasper's bed, but had difficulty with my broken leg. Jasper chuckled, probably woken from my crutches making a noise down the corridor, and pulled me into his bed.

"Can't sleep?" he smiled, and I nodded, giggling just a little.

Jasper kissed my cheek and held me close, taking extra care with my leg and arm.

"I'm so scared about tomorrow," I whispered.

"It will be fine," Jasper whispered softly, stroking my hair. I reached and kissed him softly. Jasper kissed me back, removing his shirt. We'd both gone to bed fully clothed, for no reason at all.

We looked each other in the eyes a moment, and I took off the vest top I'd been wearing.

Jasper kissed my neck softly, his hand sliding in mine. I stared up at him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Not tonight," I whispered, "I'm not ready."

Jasper nodded, his arms around my back and pulling me closer in a protective embrace.

"I wouldn't want to push you into anything you don't want to, darlin'," he whispered, kissing my forehead softly. I fell asleep in his arms, a warm sense of safety and protection washing over me.


	12. Petty Arguments

Jasper gently shook me awake in the morning.

"Your Dad's looking for you. I heard him go into your room."

Just as he said that, Dad entered Jasper's room and gasped a little.

"Oh, Alice," he said a little awkwardly.

"We did nothing, Dad. I just couldn't sleep," I sighed. Dad nodded in understanding, and a little relief.

"Come here, sweetheart. I just want to talk for a moment."

I got out of bed, just in my underwear, and stood outside Jasper's room. I wrapped my arms around myself to cover myself.

"Are you sure you're alright for the funeral?" Dad said softly.

"I want to go, Dad. I'll be fine," I nodded, "Just, please don't make me talk in front of everyone!"

"I never said you had to," Dad smiled, "Go and get ready, Alice."

I walked slowly back to Jasper's room, entering just as he decided to get dressed. I blushed a little and giggled, and Jasper rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh!" I gasped, giggling a little childishly.

"Let me get dressed," he chuckled, shooing me out with one hand.

"Will you help me pick an outfit?" I asked quietly.  
>"Of course," he smiled, and I decided to finally leave him alone. I went into my closet, that had been installed when I was fifteen as I'd begun to make my own clothes. I looked at my collection of black dresses, eliminating the dresses that were too short, too long, too inappropriate for a funeral. Most of the dresses I'd bought, but one of them had been made by my mom. It was casual but beautiful, and I struggled to hold back tears as I looked at it. I sat down, hugging the soft material close.<p>

Jasper entered my closet in his tuxedo, and he immediately knelt down to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, stroking my face with one finger. By this point, I was crying over my dress.

"My Mom…she made this. It's so beautiful," I wept. Jasper kissed my forehead, gently taking the dress from me and holding it up to see it properly.

"You should wear it, darlin'. To pay respect for all the things she did for you."

I nodded, "Will you help me get dressed?" I asked shyly. It was a little awkward, that my leg prevented me from dressing myself alone. I had no mother to help me get dressed, and Jasper was the one I was most comfortable with helping me.

"Of course I can, sweetheart," Jasper smiled, getting the dress ready as I went to change into clean underwear. He slid the dress over my head, doing the zip at the back up.

"I can't wear anything over this," I sighed, looking down at my leg cast in hatred.

"You look fine," Jasper held my face in his hands, "You're always beautiful to me."

I nodded, not agreeing but not in the mood for his playful arguments about my appearance, and found the locket my mom had given me. After styling my hair and making myself look a bit more presentable, I went back to Jasper. He'd been waiting in my closet; an experience I guessed would have been slightly awkward for him.

"You look so beautiful," he smiled, lifting me and twirling me around. I couldn't help but giggle as he kissed my cheek affectionately and took my hand. We walked downstairs, and Dad stared at me as I got closer. Edward and Emmett exchanged amazed glances.

"You look so much like her," Edward murmured, and I smiled with pride. Jasper kissed me softly, gently squeezing my hand.

"Is he sitting with us?" Emmett frowned. I nodded.

"I need him," I stated, looking up at Jasper.

"He barely knew her!" My big brother glared, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Leave it, Emmett," he muttered, "There's no problem."

"He did know her! He spoke to Mom all the time when he came over. She liked him!" I protested, close to tears.

"He's not _family_," Emmett glared at me.

"I don't want to cause trouble," Jasper sighed, "I'll sit with my mom and sister."

I looked up at Jasper, clinging to his hand, "I'll sit with you."

"You'll sit where you belong, Alice, with your family," Emmett snapped, and I sat down on the couch in protest.

"I won't go at all," I stated, scowling at Emmett and sighing.

"Don't be like that, Alice," Edward sighed, "Ignore him."

"I'm not going if I can't sit with my Jasper!" I blinked frantically to hide the tears.

"I never said he couldn't sit with us," Dad came out of the kitchen after getting his keys, "I say he can. If Jasper makes you happy, then he sits with us. He's family now."

Emmett grumbled in defeat, and I smiled triumphantly, "Thanks, Daddy."


	13. Lost and Found

Before the funeral began, Dad, Edward and Emmett were allowed to see Mom one last time. I insisted I was allowed too, I just wanted to say goodbye. Dad was unsure and conferred with my brothers for a few minutes. Jasper kept me close, and his gentle arms kept me calm.

"Alice, if you really want to go in, I won't stop you," Dad sighed softly, "But if it's okay with him, then Jasper can go in with you if you want to get out."

I nodded, looking up at Jasper for approval. He nodded in response, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"She won't look as bad as she did," Dad took my hand, "But if it gets too much, you can go outside."

I held onto his and Jasper's hands, staring at the floor a little nervously as we entered the room. Dad walked ahead of me, and I cuddled close to Jasper as the chill of the room made me shudder.

I couldn't see Mom at all with Dad, Emmett and Edward all in front of me, but as I got closer I began to feel nauseous. Jasper stared at the floor as I looked at my mother, her skin an unsettling gray colour. She was wearing her favourite black dress, almost identical to my own. That was when it sunk in. She was gone, and I could never get her back. I felt all the warmth drain from me, my muscles all seeming to relax as I seemed to be unable to steady myself. I didn't know whether to scream, cry or throw up. I was shaking violently.

"Alice?" Jasper looked down at me as I clung to him for support, "Are you alright?"

I saw Dad turn to look at me, but before I could answer my legs gave way beneath me. Jasper caught me just a split second before I hit the ground.

I came around to find myself surrounded by my family. Dad was feeling my pulse, and Edward was gently tapping my face.

"Dad, she's awake," he said quickly. I looked at Jasper, who was holding my hand with a look of terror on his face.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Dad asked immediately.

"Mommy," I whimpered, and Jasper slid an arm under my back to sit me up.

"It's alright. We'll get you out of here," Dad soothed, "I knew it would have freaked you out."

I wretched, and Emmett grabbed a trashcan and shoved it under my face as I threw up.

Jasper lifted me into his arms and carried me outside, while the rest of my family finished saying their final goodbyes. I felt terrible.

"I can't even say goodbye to her properly," I wept into him as he stroked my hair, sitting down on a bench with me perched on his knee.

"She'll know," he whispered in my ear, "She'll be watching you, she knows how much you love her."

I nodded slowly, resting my head on his chest. Jasper stroked my hair.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could wish for," I managed to crack a small smile. Jasper smiled too.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he kissed me softly. Other guests were beginning to arrive, and Dad, Edward and Emmett went to greet them as they entered. Jasper and I walked over to them, and he stood behind me as people I'd never met or vaguely knew hugged me and apologised for my loss.

A woman with caramel coloured hair hugged Dad close.

"Oh, Carlisle. I'm so sorry. She was such an amazing woman," she sighed, theatrically wiping tears from her eyes. Dad nodded and politely smiled, and she went straight to me. She'd missed Edward and Emmett out completely.

"Oh, sweetie! You must be Alice," she gushed, "I'm Esme. I was your Mommy's best friend in high school!"

I smiled a little and nodded, saying nothing for a moment.

"It's nice..nice to meet you," I mumbled eventually.

"You look almost exactly like her!" Esme sighed softly, stroking my cheek, "So beautiful. I remember when you were just a tiny baby."

I moved my head away from her a little as she cupped my face in her hands. Her smothering approach was scaring me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, honey," she said, then kissed my forehead and left me alone.

Jasper took me to sit down at the front, and I clung to both of his hands tight. He squeezed them gently, lifting them both to kiss them.

"If it gets too much, tell me. I'll take you somewhere so you can calm down," he whispered. I nodded, leaning on him. I was glad he was prepared to do that for me, but I didn't want to miss any of it. I needed to stay and say a proper goodbye.

I held Dad and Jasper's hands through the whole ceremony. I stared at my feet, listening to the words but trying my hardest not to cry as Emmett spoke. He was talking about all his favourite memories of Mom, a lot of them including me and Edward.

"My most favourite of all were always to do with Alice. When I was five, I went to the hospital to see my newborn sister. And I remember the look on my mom's face as she held Alice. She was always so happy. She doted on her so much; Alice was so close to her. I know this is hardest for her; she spent nearly all her time with Mom."

Dad put his arm around me, gently squeezing my shoulder, "Let it all out, sweetheart," he whispered. I couldn't stop myself then, and Dad pulled me close as I began to cry. I accidentally let out a loud sob, and I heard several "aww"s around me. Jasper kept hold of my hand and stroked it soothingly.

"It's alright," Dad whispered quietly, "Everything will be alright."

I didn't want to be at the after party at all, but Dad suggested I stayed downstairs instead of going up to my room. Jasper stayed with me the whole time while my Dad and brothers mingled. He hugged me close, stroking my hair gently.

I looked over at Dad, who was with Esme. She giggled childishly at everything he said, unless what he said was serious. I glared over at her, but allowed Jasper to distract me. We went to the couch, and I sat on his knee with a sigh. He caressed my neck softly with his lips.

"It will be over soon, then everything can go back to normal," he murmured. I nodded quietly, too exhausted and miserable to argue that nothing could ever be "normal" again.

Jasper took me upstairs, and we laid in my bed together. Jasper kissed me softly, his hands on my waist. I pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you," I whispered, and Jasper smiled, looking directly into my eyes. We kissed once more, and I moved closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Jasper quickly reciprocated, until I pulled away suddenly. I knew I was ready, but at the same time, it felt wrong in the context we were in. Downstairs, people were celebrating the life of my mother. Then again, after all the emotion and grief I'd experienced, I needed to feel myself again. I felt empty. Hollow. I didn't like the feeling. Jasper and I stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Jasper patiently waiting for my decision until I went back in the kiss. His lips were soft on mine, gentle and tender.

"So beautiful," he murmured through a pause for breath, and it only brought me closer to him. I was a mess; I had been since the moment I woke in hospital after the accident. I was miserable, sleep deprived and dehydrated. Dark circles sat under my eyes, my skin paler yet duller than usual. But to Jasper, I was still beautiful. I was too tired to argue and point out every flaw in his logic, and a smile began to grow on my face. This wasn't a fleeting high school romance. It couldn't be. We'd known each other for years. He wasn't like the other boys. I was head over heels in love with him, and I'd never be prepared to give that up.

Hi hand slid up the skin of my back, exploring and fondling me tenderly. Just a few days ago, I wouldn't have let him get that far, but that day I was read. I knew I was. It was the day I truly realised who I needed most in my life, besides my father and brothers.

I began to feel myself again, not wanting the new feelings and emotions running through me to end. My eyes were fixated on his, and the moment Jasper began to smile, I automatically did the same. His other hand rested on my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheek, and he tenderly kissed me again. We were both aware of the guilt we'd feel for the choice of time and place, but I didn't want to stop. Just for a moment I wanted to escape it all, I wanted my stress and fears to disappear. I was with Jasper, one of the only people to make this possible.


	14. Vacation

Footsteps grew louder, and I began to get nervous. If it was Dad or one of my brothers, I had no idea what they'd think. The only one I was sure about was Emmett. He'd take it out on Jasper for sure, and I'd hate to see that.

"What if someone sees?" I whispered desperately. Jasper kissed me softly and moved away, getting into his underwear. I followed suit quickly, and we both got back into bed. I cuddled close to Jasper again, resting my head on his chest.

"Say I got tired," I looked up at him quickly, relaxing and closing my eyes. Just before the door opened, Jasper lifted me off him and put his shirt on before allowing me to lie back on him again.

"Alice, honey," a familiar voice whispered. Why was Esme in here? She gasped at the sight of us.

"What are you doing in here?!" she demanded, I guessed in Jasper's direction.

"Alice was exhausted. I thought she needed to sleep it off," Jasper said softly, stroking my hair. I couldn't help but smile a little, but I don't think Esme noticed.

"With you in bed with her?" I could almost sense Esme's glare.

"She wanted me with her," Jasper leaned and kissed my forehead gently. I "woke up", yawning and stretching my arms as believably as I could.

"Esme?" I mumbled shyly, and she smiled at me.

"Hey, sweetie," she cooed, as if she was talking to a toddler, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I just needed some sleep."

"Aww, sweetie. Well, Auntie Esme's here for you," she reached and kissed my forehead. I looked up at Jasper, cowering into him fearfully.

Just a few weeks after the funeral, Jasper took me to Paris on a vacation, with a week in Disneyland. Dad wanted to cheer me up after all that had happened, and Jasper helped to pay. He swore to Dad that he'd take good care of me, as he was eighteen and so had to be my guardian.

Dad drove us to the airport and took us to check in, his arm under my shoulders to help me walk.

"Have a great time, sweetheart," he smiled, kissing my forehead and hugging me close.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, clinging to him. Although I was looking forward to going on vacation with Jasper, I'd never been away from home without my parents before.

"You'll be having too much fun to miss me," Dad smiled, stroking my face and then turning to Jasper, "Her medication is packed. If anything happens, call me."

Jasper nodded in understanding.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise," he tucked me under his arm lovingly. Dad kissed my forehead once last time before we went to the departures.

"I'd better get you some food," Jasper sat me down on a bench. I could tell he was nervous about the fact he was now completely responsible for me. Although I didn't feel it, I knew I wasn't the easiest person to look after, especially with my broken leg.

"What would you like?"

I wasn't particularly hungry, but I didn't want to worry Jasper.

"Chocolate chip cookies, please, sir!" I smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"You look exhausted," he murmured, kissing my cheek, "You can sleep on the plane."

I'd slept for the whole car journey, but I still felt sleep deprived. All my family found it amusing how easily I could fall asleep. Emmett always teased me about how I fell asleep during my school play at Christmas, aged seven, when I was an angel. I fell asleep standing up, and my mom crept on stage to get me. I was teased for so long after that, and Emmett didn't find the story so funny back then.

I watched Jasper go into a store, near to where I was sat. I looked around me to see if there were any clothes stores nearby, and hoped Jasper would take me in one for some new things for the vacation.

"Cookies for Miss Cullen," Jasper grinned, sitting beside me and pulling me onto his knee.

"Thanks, Jazz!" I giggled, nibbling daintily at a cookie, "What does school think about this?"

"Not too happy, they want you to go back after we come back," Jasper sighed softly. I sighed with him.

"I don't want to," I stated, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it now. You should be getting excited!" Jasper tickled my hips gently, causing me to squirm and giggle.

"I'm too sleepy to be excited," I stuck my tongue out at him; "You'll look after me at school, right?"

"Of course!" Jasper laughed, "I always do."

He kissed my cheek several times, and I turned my head in order for him to plant a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, managing to fall asleep almost instantly thanks to Jasper rhythmically stroking my hair. He held me close, and I slept quietly under we were called to board the plane.

As soon as we got onto the plane, Jasper asked for a pillow for me and turned off the light. He placed the pillow on his shoulder and allowed me to lean on him to get to sleep. I slid my arms around his arm and held it close, burying my face in the soft material of his shirt and quickly drifting into unconsciousness.


	15. Haven

I woke to find myself enclosed in Jasper's arms, and with a smile I cuddled closer to him.

"Good morning," he chuckled, "Would you like breakfast?"

I nodded, "Just toast for me. How long left?"

"About five more hours. We'll get there around 2am. I booked us into a cheap hotel so we can drive to Disneyland in the morning."

While Jasper went to get my food, I found a free Disney magazine in the seat pocket. It was aimed at little kids, but I needed to amuse myself. I used the free pink gel pen to fill in all the puzzles. I noticed a packet of colouring crayons in the seat pocket, and so I started colouring as well.

"What have you got?" Jasper chuckled as he sat back down beside me.

"I found it!" I grinned at him, "It's keeping me occupied."

Jasper shook his head in amusement and squeezed me lovingly.

"Oh! Princesses," I squealed, colouring Cinderella's dress as neatly as I could manage, "I want to meet Rapunzel! Have you seen her pretty dress? Can I meet her, Jazz? Please? _Please?"_

"Of course you can, Alice. This vacation's for you!" Jasper smiled, "Your Dad gave me more than enough money to spoil you. He even booked one of the most expensive suites for you."

I gasped in pure delight, "You're kidding. You are. You're kidding."

Jasper laughed and shook his head, smiling at my reaction.

"Oh, Jazz! This will be the most perfect vacation ever!" I grinned, fidgeting around in my seat impatiently. There was no way I could be distracted now. After giving a grateful kiss to Jasper, I finally started on my breakfast.

We got to Paris in almost pitch black. I was exhausted, but nowhere near as much as Jasper. He struggled sleeping on planes, and so hadn't got any sleep at all. We got a cab to the small airport hotel to sleep it off.

"It's not the best, but it's just for one night," Jasper tried to sound encouraging through his fatigued voice. Not really caring, we both immediately got into bed and fell asleep before we hit the pillow.

We slept in for a while before getting ready, and Jasper brought me a croissant with strawberry jam while he ate a bacon sandwich.

"We're going to Disneyland!" I squealed in pure delight as he walked me to the rental car after breakfast. He put our suitcase in the trunk before strapping me in.

I listened to my iPod during the car journey, playing Disney songs on shuffle. I sang along to the best of my ability, until Jasper gently shook my shoulder.

"Can you keep it down for a while, darlin'?" he asked softly, "I just need to concentrate for a bit."

"Sorry, Jazz," I sighed a little guiltily, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's alright," he chuckled, "Sing to your heart's content when we get there."

I grinned with excitement at him, leaning back on the seat, not tall enough to reach the headrest, and watched the surroundings go past in silence. My vow of silence was broken, however, when the iconic castle of Disneyland became visible.

"Jazz!" I leapt up in my seat and winced at a pain in my leg, "I see it! I see the castle!"

Jasper laughed at me and subtly pointed out a signpost up ahead, and I became unable to hold in the excitement.

We got into the resort, parking our car and going to check in. Jasper slipped his arm under my shoulders to help me get up the steps to our suite.

"Okay, please don't pass out on me," he grinned, swiping the key card and swinging the door open for us. My eyes widened to take in as much of the room as possible.

"It's beautiful," I whispered in awe, but then turned and hugged my boyfriend as tight as I could manage, "You're the best ever, Jazz!"

"Don't thank me. Thank your Dad, he booked all this for you," Jasper planted a kiss on my forehead, "I'm so glad you're happy."  
>I relaxed on the bed and watched something in French on TV while Jasper unpacked our things. He acted as a translator, telling me everything that was being said on screen in English for me. I admired his talents for picking up languages so quickly.<p>

We made our way into the park, and as soon as we got inside I spotted a familiar figure in a red and white polka-dot dress.

"Minnie!" I squealed, "Jazz! Jazz! It's Minnie! Can I meet her? Please, Jazz, please!"

Jasper smiled and shook his head in amusement, "Alright, alright, Alice. Breathe, please."

I took a theatrical deep breath and pouted, "Can I meet her now?"

Jasper kissed my cheek and led me to join the queue, standing with me as I fidgeted and shuffled with impatience.

When it was my turn, I walked to her with my crutches while Jasper took a photo.

"Your dress is so pretty," I giggled shyly, and Minnie "kissed" my cheek and waved at me as I returned to Jasper, who took me in the direction of the castle.

"Perfect," I smiled in admiration, and Jasper took me by surprise by taking a photo of me.

"You're so adorable," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can we go on rides now?" I giggled hopefully.

"Of course, darlin'," Jasper grinned, "Space Mountain?"

"No!" I pouted, "I don't like rollercoasters! Plus my leg's broken."

Jasper laughed and put his arm around me, "I know what you'll love," he began to lead me to a rather long queue, and I couldn't help but look down at my leg.

"Will I be able to stand this long?" I frowned slightly,

"I'll hold you if it hurts," Jasper grinned, allowing me to lean on him. Without warning, he lifted me up and held me close to him. I squealed in excitement, leaning to peck him on the lips.

"It's our turn," Jasper placed me on my feet after around half an hour of waiting. He led me to sit down in the seat of a flying dumbo.

"Dumbo!" I smiled excitedly, and Jasper laughed as he sat beside me.

"I told you you'd love it," he put his arm around me tightly, almost as if he was afraid I was going to launch straight out of my seat the moment the ride began. I didn't complain.

He held me close as we were flown around in a circle, and I practically leaned out of the seat as I took in the view of the whole park.


	16. Distractions&Engagements

Later in the day, when we were queuing for the Peter Pan ride, I began to remember what I was being distracted from. I thought of Mom and how she'd have loved to have taken me there as mother and daughter. From there, I realised how much Jasper was almost acting like a mother to me.

"Alice?" Jasper gently nudged me, "You've gone quiet."

He shook my shoulder, and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh," he sighed softly, pulling me close and stroking my hair, "I know you miss her. Don't cry, darlin'."

"I miss her so much, Jazz," I wept quietly, trying my hardest not to draw attention to myself.

"It's alright," Jasper soothed, "I'm here."

"I love you," I mumbled, and Jasper smiled at me.

"As I love you," he chuckled, helping me onto the ride and holding me close. I perked up a little through the ride, as it distracted me further and gave me the joy that Disney movies always managed to do. I smiled up at Jasper to let him know I felt better, and he smiled in relief.

We walked to a little bakeshop, where Jasper insisted I ate something. I picked out a large chocolate cookie and shared it with Jasper.

"Do you want to explore, or go shopping?" he asked.

"Shops!" I grinned, and we made our way to the nearest shop, arm in arm. I squealed over everything I saw, and I was reminded that we were there for a week, meaning we didn't have to buy everything straight away. Jasper bought me stuffed toys of Stitch, Minnie Mouse and Donald Duck, as well as a sparkly Minnie Mouse T-Shirt and a Rapunzel doll.

"Thanks, Jazz," I whispered, reaching up and kissing his cheek, ignoring the pain in my leg. Without realised he'd bought them, Jasper put some Minnie Mouse ears on my head, before putting Mickey Mouse ears on himself. He asked someone to take a photo of us together.

After several more hours of exploring and going on rides, Jasper and I went for dinner in the Rainforest Café.

"Today was perfect, Jazz," I smiled at him, "Best vacation ever!"

"Why, thanks," Jasper grinned, leaning over the table to kiss my forehead. We shared an ice cream sundae, and I actually managed to eat half of it.

When Jasper and I went back to the hotel to rest before the parade, Jasper got a phone call.

"It's for you," he held the phone out to me. I took the phone eagerly.

"Hey, Alice," Dad greeted.

"Daddy!" I giggled.

"Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having an amazing time!" I grinned, looking over at Jasper, who was watching me with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad!" Dad chuckled, "Will you buy me a present?"

"Of course I will!" I said.

"I'll call you soon. I have to go out," Dad said a little awkwardly. I turned suspicious.

"Where?" I asked, eyes narrow.

"To meet…just a friend. Do you remember Esme?"

I frowned, "Yes…"

"I'll talk soon. I love you, sweetheart."

I hung up without saying goodbye.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" Jasper asked as I sat on the bed and sighed.

"Dad's going on a date. We only just lost Mom!" I whimpered forlornly. Jasper pulled me close.

"I'm sure he won't do anything you're not comfortable with," he whispered, "Come on, the parade's going to start soon."

I wasn't in the mood to walk, so Jasper took me in my wheelchair. This managed to get us to the front of the crowd, and Jasper knelt beside me. He held my hand as the illuminated floats came past. I excitedly waved at all the princesses, and squealed as Snow White blew me a kiss.

Before the fireworks show ended, Jasper stood me up and supported my weight with one arm.

"Mary Alice Cullen," he whispered into my hair.

"Ew. Don't call me Mary," I giggled. Jasper murmured something, but the fireworks caused me to mishear. I was sure I had misheard.

"What?" I frowned, but then Jasper got down on one knee in front of me.

"Oh my…Jasper!" I gasped, holding onto the arm of the wheelchair to steady myself. Onlookers turned around, just as Jasper opened the box to reveal the ring. He took my hand.

"Marry me, Alice," he smiled, and watched in slight amusement as I froze in astonishment.

"Yes," I eventually said, almost silently. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. Jasper stood up, kissing me tenderly as I began to cry with pure joy. Several people smiled in our direction before turning their attention back to the fireworks. Jasper took the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger.

"It's beautiful," I sobbed, examining the intricate engraved pattern of the silver surrounding the single diamond set in it.

We returned to our hotel room, and I reached up and kissed Jasper again, allowing the rest of the world to disappear around us.


End file.
